


Pandora's Twilight

by vampnwolfpurechild



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angry Alice, Animal loving Oc, Bella Swan Bashing, Charlie Swan is a Good Dad, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilty Emmett, Guilty Rosalie, Multi, Other, Possessive Japser, renee bashing, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampnwolfpurechild/pseuds/vampnwolfpurechild
Summary: Xanathia Swan was not going to be leaving with Renee. She didn't need a mother she already had a mother in her past life. What she never had was a father and as far as she was concerned, Charlie was killing it. Now all she needed to do was enjoy her life and wait until the Cullen's come to town. The problem came with how she was to keep the mind-reading, future seeing, and emotion feeling vampire from figuring her out. Charlie Swan raised his twin daughter, and Renee raised her twin daughter.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

I always knew this day was going to come. How could I not when I knew exactly what was going to happen in the future. Renee was finally leaving Charlie. She had waited until he was training to be a deputy in the police department. The hours were long and sort of hard, as hard as being in a small town aloud. Renee just couldn't stand the rain for a moment longer.  
So she packed, and loaded Isabella into the car and came for me. I, however, wasn't planning on going with her. No, I wanted to stay with Charlie Swan, my father in this lifetime.

"Xanathia sweetheart where are you?" called Renee, "Mommy has a surprise for you."

Lie. No, she didn't, she barely had enough money to last her 3 weeks. And that was putting it nicely, Renee didn't know how to budget or restrain herself. So I did what any normal person in my situation would do. I hid, under the bed, in the closet, under the kitchen sink, and anywhere else I could think of. Anything just to stay out of reach and out of sight.  
All the while I could hear Renee reaching her limits. She had to leave today before Charlie came home. After all, today was Charlie's last day as a trainee. Next week Charlie would be driving around town and Renee's last chance for freedom would disappear.

When Renee looked at the time she realized she had been searching for three hours. That ungrateful child of hers. Couldn't she understand that time was of the essence? So she did the only thing she could think of. she went to the car and got Xanathia's things and brought them back to the house. If that ungrateful brat wanted to stay so badly then fine. Charlie could keep her, after all, she was a daddy's girl. Without a second thought, she went ahead and called out, "Xanathia! If you want to stay fine, but don't expect me to come back to get you!"  
Renee went started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She wouldn't miss this terrible place where all it did was rain. As she looked in the review mirror there she was, standing at the window watching her leave. Xanathia Swan, Isabella's twin sister, watching as she left. No tears, no emotions, just watching, observing, and judging her every move.

As I stood there watching Renee pull out of the driveway, I couldn't help but dislike her more. Since I realized where I was, I couldn't help but dislike Renee more. She was not ready to be a mother, let alone a mother to two. Charlie on the other hand, now that was someone who was meant for parenthood. He was there for every diaper change, every doctor appointment, midnight feeding, and so much more. It was no surprise I loved him more than Renee.  
I didn't need Renee to be my mother. I had a mother in my past life and no one could ever compare to her. She may not have had someone around to help her raise my brother and me, but that woman was fierce. She got pregnant just one year before she got to graduate college, with my brother Phenix. When she told Nathanael he had sworn to do right by her. That was until he decided to run off with his boss's daughter. That was when I was just a couple of months old.  
Maybe that's why I couldn't stand people like Renee just thinking about herself, and never anyone else. Charlie though, now that man, he gave me something I didn't even know I was missing. The love of a father. The first thing he always did coming home was to hug his daughters. No matter if we were awake or asleep he made a beeline straight for us. If he was tired or not he would read to use just before bed, and tuck us in. This is not to say that my brother Phenix wasn't enough, he was, but good fathers are in a league of their own.

By the time Charlie made his way home dark was setting and the only light came from the twin's room. Without realizing it a knot started to form in his throat, heart started pounding, his stomach started flipping, and sweat started forming on his brow. Of course, he had notice Renee's car missing in the driveway. He knew she was unhappy when he informed her he had joined the police academy. Further solidifying that he planned to stay in their hometown. He had thought she had come to terms with it when they had stopped fighting over it. It had been a lie, and he hadn't even noticed. Now here he was in the house his parents had left him, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Renee leaves with Bella

He didn't know how long he stood in front of the door for, it could have been minutes or hours. As he stood there he could feel his eyes burning, felt his heart pounding, and heard his breath shake as he tried to muster up the courage to open the door. His hand slowly came to brush the door to push, when it opened. There she stood in front of him rubbing her small hand to her eye. His baby girl, his princess, his lifeline.

After watching Renee leave Xanathia had turned to go to the kitchen. She hadn't been able to finish eating as Renee had gone to put Bella in the car. After she was done she thought about putting her plate in the sink but realized she was still too short. With that she went to the living room to try and watch tv, after all, there were only a couple hours left before Charlie got home. When she started getting sleeping she went ahead and made her way upstairs for a nap.  
She had heard Charlie come in through the front door and tried to wake herself up to greet him. But in the end, she was still a three-year-old who missed naptime today so it took her longer to get up. She knew he was at her bedroom door but why wasn't he coming in. Stupid daddy, she thought to herself as she rubbed her eye with one hand and pulled the door open with the other.

"Daddy, I'm Hungry." Xanathia said, "Up please." without much thought she stretched out her hands for him to pick her up. Charlie on the other had just stood there staring at her, lost in thought. When she finally got a good look at him she realized he had tears in his eyes. "Daddy?" she called as she hugged his leg, "Xany will stay with daddy." She couldn't help but dislike Renee more for causing this strong man to break.

As Zany hugged his leg, Charlie couldn't help but let a few tears fall and reached out to pick her up. He hugged her a little to tight but she didn't complain. She loved daddy's hugs they were always warm. As he made his way down he asked her were Renee and Isabella were. Maybe they went to the store, but how could she leave Xany all by herself. Didn't she know that was dangerous? The more he thought about it the angrier he got. What kind of mother leaves her daughter all by herself!? What if someone had broken in? What if there had been an earthquake that caused a gas leak? What if Xany had hurt herself? All the what if's started going through his mind.

As he sat her down at the dining table he went to see what he could make and realized they didn't have much in the fridge. He turned and called out to her, " Xany, how do you feel about pizza? We can get Pineapple and chicken" After when he was done ordering the pizza he called Billy. He was his best friend he would know what to do.

While Charlie dialed Billy's number, he saw Xany pull out the control to watch tv. He was worried about her. She didn't even seem to realize that her mother and sister worn't coming back. What would he say if she asked him? How could he word it so that she didn't think Renee didn't want her? What if this ruined her self-esteem? By the time Billy answered his throat had closed up again. 

"Hello?....... Hello? Charlie?"  
"H-hey Bill, it's me. Um... Renee's gone. She packed up and left. She took..... she took Isabella."  
"Oh my, listen Charlie I'm so sorry. If there's anything you need let me know. We can file a police report. We'll fight so you can get half of the custody for the girls don't worry. I -"

"No, umm... Xanathia is here. Renee didn't take her. Renee left her at home for who knows how long. Can you believe this shi-crap!" the more Charlie talked to Billy the angrier he got all over again. After Charlie vented to Billy and calmed down he agreed to go over to Billy's in the morning. After their phone call, Charlie felt a lot better. Maybe it was because he still had Xanathia with him, but he felt like he could do this. He would raise his baby girl on his own. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that better than anyone, but for Xanathia he would cross the seas.

After their pizza arrived he gave Xany a bath. He let her know that they were going over to uncle Billy's in the morning. Xany was excited to go to La Push she liked walking along the beach even if it was gloomy. When Charlie went to take her to bed Zanathia stopped him and asked to sleep with him tonight. Thinking that she didn't want to be alone he agreed. All the while Xany was thinking the same thing in regards to charlie. After all, she had already come to terms with Renee leaving before she had even thought of leaving.

In the morning as they got ready to leave Charlie decided to tell Xany that Renee and Isabella were not coming back for a while, if at all. By the time they made it to Billy's Charlie was even more concerned for Xany. She wasn't sad, she didn't cry, it was like she didn't even care. Maybe she just wasn't understanding what he was trying to tell her. He was going to have to ask Sarah to talk to her. Xany always seemed to like Sarah, sometimes better than Renee. Something Renee would always get mad about.

When they went to knock on the door Billy stepped out. Xany seeing her favorite uncle jumped towards him expecting him to catch her. "Uncle Billy!" Xany yelled, "I've missed you, Uncle Billy." Billy as always did, in fact, catch her. He always did. After Charlie and Billy greeted each other they went in. 

Xany spent the day with Sarah and the kids. Charlie talked with Billy and Sarah coming to terms that he and Renee were over. By the time Sarah had finished talking with Xany about Renee leaving, she had told him that Xany, in fact, knew what it meant. It just didn't affect her the way he thought because she hadn't thought of Renee as her mother. If anything she stated referring to her mom as Renee. After hearing that Charlie let out a breath he hadn't realized he's been holding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a slight time skip! Enjoy!

Xanathia Swan, Age 9

Xany knew she wasn't a normal child. What normal child would have memories of another life? Different parent, different sibling, but most of all different environments. In this life, she had a loving father instead of a mother, and she was perfectly fine with that. No need to replace the mom she had, may she rest in peace. Of course, that didn't keep dad from worrying over her self esteem issues in regards to being " _ the child left behind" _ . Maybe one day he would understand. But until then she was stuck on a plane going towards Phoenix, Arizona. God how she hated the heat.

The following weeks after Renee had left, dad had filed a report, divorce papers, and gotten almost full custody for Xany. Until that is Renee had called Charlie demanding for custody as well. In the end, Charlie got 70 percent custody of Xany and 30 percent custody for Bella. Renee likewise for Bella 70 percent custody and 30 percent custody for Xanathia. Charlie never could get over the fact that Renee had left Xany alone for hours until he got home. 

Xany still remembers when Aunt Sarah would come over almost daily to teach Charlie how to cook. She could never forget the look on Charlie's face when Sarah pulled out his apron. The horror at seeing the hot pink and frills had tears running down her eyes. The first week he had refused to wear it until he had finally had enough food explode in his face. No matter what he did food just wouldn't cooperate with him. After he accepted his fate however his food was amazing. The thing about Charlie's cooking was that it was a hit or miss. No in-between. Dad had ended up joining a mommy and me blog to try out different recipes. All the while Xany would read out the steps for him to follow.

Her first day in kindergarten had been a hard one. Not for her, of course, she had known what to expect, but for Charlie, it had been a different story. He couldn't believe his baby girl was growing up so fast! He remembered being the first one to hold her, her first words, first steps, and finally her first class. It was safe to say that the waterworks were in full gear. When helping her but her backpack on by the door his throat had closed up. If he took his eyes off of her, he was sure he would be handing her over to her future husband. Children grow up so fast, why couldn't they just stay tiny forever? Stay Daddy's girl forever?

Charlie had specifically asked for the day off. If they thought he would just be leaving after dropping her off they had another thing coming. As they had lined up to walk into class, some of the other children had already started crying. So like any normal father, he turned and waited to see if Xany would start crying. Only to find her watching him and waiting just like him. This only drove home that his baby was growing to fast. Maybe he should have her be homeschooled. He could cut his hours at work, after all, the money his parents had left him was still untouched.

Before he could make up his mind the teacher had called out catching the attention of all the parents. The children were to go in first while the parents were to wait at the back of the class. If they wanted they could stay until noon when they would be asked to leave until class ended at 2. Charlie was only one of 3 parents to stay until noon, for the last two hours he waited in the car. Not daring to move in case he was called in for an emergency. Never in his life had he felt so emotional in his life. One moment he would start sniffing and crying, and the next he would be gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles would turn white.

By the time they finally reached home, he had convinced himself to become a stay at home dad. That is until he asked Xany if she would like to stay home the following day. She had looked up at him with those big blue and brown eyes and told him she was happy to have made a friend in another little girl called Angela. Just like that, with a simple sentence, all his plans dissolved. After all, how could he keep her from making lifelong friends? 

Before Xany knew it the plane was landing and their pilot was thanking them for choosing to fly with them on Delta Airlines. Not that she had wanted to fly in the first place. But that was neither here or there. Renee and Isabella were probably waiting for her at the gate. As she waited for everyone to leave the plane a stewardess had come to help her with her luggage. Walking towards to correct gate number she spotted Renee long before she came to view. 

Who could miss such a hideous yellow dress? And were those orange cats along the bottom? How she wished she could turn around and fly back home. A home where everything was green and where the sun hardly showed its face. God how she hated the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue with Zany's journey!!!

"Xany! Baby over here!", yelled Renee, as she made her way forward. When she was reaching distance Renee went to pull her into a hug, but before she could reach Xany had taken a step back. She reached into her backpack and pulled out an envelope with Renee's name on it.  
" Hello, Daddy said to give you this. Hi Isabella," responded Xany as she reached to hug Isabella after handing over the envelope. Renee's face stilled for a second before she forced a smile.  
"Come, come. You must be tired after your flight. Let's go eat before going home for the day." Renee smiled as she put the envelope away. She would look at it later when she was alone. When they reached the car Xany had already taken a seat in the back forcing Isabella to take the seat in the front. She never did like Renee's driving. She either drove too fast or too slow. Along the way to the dinner, Renee would question Xany over her school, friends, and overall how she liked living with Charlie. 

Renee could never understand how someone would like the cold and wet. Isabella liked the warm weather just fine and disliked going to Forks every summer. So why couldn't her daughter Xanathia come like with her and her twin? Every summer for the 4 years Renee would try to get her to stay. Every time Xanathia would calmly state that she hated the heat and go call Charlie. Charlie would call her that night angry at her for trying to take Xany. All she wanted was for her daughters to grow up together. It didn't hurt that when she had both girls people would always compliment her over Xanathia's temperament and mannerism.  
The difference between her daughters was striking. Where one would trip over air, the other would hardly need to look down to see where she was going. Renee loved signing up for creative classes to take, and would always, try to get Bella to join her. However, they never went for long as Renee would grow bored with how they were progressing. After a time Bella grew to hate these classes. With Xany, on the other hand, she would complain if they started a class, but ended up quitting. So during the summer was when Renee finished courses.  
With Xany around Renee actually became responsible, Bella would note years later. Throughout the year, Renee would sometimes forget to pay the bills, buy groceries for her child, and even forget to pick up Bella on time. But when Xany would come to she would plan everything out. She would pay the bills for a week before they were due. Get groceries every other week, but mostly just be on top of everything. Bella just couldn't understand why her mom would act differently when Xany was around. She liked it when Xany came to stay with them, at least for the most part.

By the time the three of them had made it to the dinner Renee had started telling Xany what classes they would be taken by the end of the week. Charlie had emailed her a list of classes that Xany wanted to try. Painting, drawing, volleyball, archery, swim, learning either flute and violin, or flute and cello whichever classes they had. While the hostess seated them Xany had turned to Isabella to give her Charlie's present. Charlie had gotten them both matching heart necklaces. While Xany's heart was embedded with amethyst. Isabella's was embedded with amber. When Isabella saw her necklace she quickly had Xany put it on her.  
By the time dinner was over Isabella and Xany were telling each other about their school year and the friends they had made. Xany was an outgoing student and had many who wanted to be her friend, while Isabella was somewhat shy she only had two or three friends. Isabella was complaining over how she wanted to adopt a puppy or kitten, but Renee was adamant that they didn't have room for a pet. And so Xanathia's first night with Renee and Isabella ended on a light note.  
Over the next month, Xany would try to go teach Bella how to rollerblade in the back yard. Only for Bella to fall onto a number of things. First, she ended up falling onto Xany and using her as a human pincushion to stop. Second, while trying to turn she fell into the rose bush. Then, Bella broke Renee's favorite lawn chair by bumping into Xany who fell on it. Unfortunately, this caused Bella to roll away, and finally fall into the deep end of the pool. Renee who had been trying and failing to make lunch came to get the girls so that they might go out to eat. Only to witness Xany jump in after Bella. Safe to say that instead of going out to lunch they went straight to the hospital. Xany had a concussion and broken arm while Bella got away with a slight fever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my plot and OC/SI. Let me know what you think. This is my first story.


End file.
